The Hidden Truths Of Salome
by purplemorning
Summary: Salome Torres has a lot of secrets, and she knows how to keep them hidden. What happens when the Cullen family take an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I looked around the airport. I saw kids crying, parents yelling, and people talking. I just couldn't see my father, nothing shocking about that. He was always late. I wonder why he even wanted me to move in with him.

I sat down, and checked my phone. He was thirty minutes late. I had sent him a message ten minutes ago asking where he was, and still no reply. No wonder my mother left him, and Anna disliked him.

Anna, my older sister, never really got along with our father. Ever since we were little they would fight. After our parents got a divorce she stopped talking to him. I didn't.

I always felt bad for him. He was always alone working, and he didn't have a lot of friends. I would call him from time to time, but he would always seem so distant. Maybe he liked being left alone.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Salome. Something came up at work." My father said.

"Its fine, dad, I was just scared you forgot that I was coming." I laughed nervously.

"I was the one who asked you to move in. How could I forget?" My father gave me a hug.

My father, Mark, was a doctor. He also did research. He was always at work trying to find some kind of cure for some illness. He never talked about what he did at work. He loved his secrets, as did I.

He put my luggage on the back of his black Jeep, as I looked up at the sky. It was gray and it looked like it was about to rain.

"You're going to love Forks. It rains all the time." My father smiled at me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

I saw him nod in the corner of my eye. I turn to see him. He seemed much older. He didn't look this old when I visited him in California three months ago.

His tan skin was lighter, he had lost weight, and he looked tired. He looked ill.

"Why did you ask me to come?" I asked.

He didn't look at me. He just kept his eyes on the road, but I saw his knuckles turn white. I could also feel how nervous he was. Maybe he was ill.

"I was just getting lonely. How are your mother and sister doing?" He gave me a weak smile.

"Mom is doing fine. John and she moved into a smaller house, since I was coming to live with you. Anna moved in with her boyfriend about a month ago." I told him.

"Do you like John?" He asked.

I could hear worry in his voice. John was my mother's longtime boyfriend. I grew up seeing him around the house. He moved in with us when I was thirteen. I did respect him, but I never saw him as a father. I did call him dad once or twice. John didn't seem to mind.

"He's been living with us for five years, so yeah. He has grown on me." I said.

"Even if he made you guys move to New York?" My father seemed a little shock.

I knew he knew I had gotten upset when I heard we were moving to New York. I loved California too much to leave, but it made my mother happy. New York wasn't that bad. I learned some useful things, but it was heard to find any unpopulated area which drove me insane.

"Yeah, John isn't a bad guy. He just got a better job offer." I said.

Mark nodded. He looked so worried. Had something happen? Looking at my father made me uneasy.

"I've missed you." He said after minutes of silence.

My eyes widen when I heard him say that. He never told me he missed me. I don't think he ever told anyone he missed them. He would he loved me, but never miss. That's when I knew something major had happened. I also knew he wasn't going to tell me anytime soon.

"I've missed you too." I said softly.

We drove in silence the rest of the way. I had a bad feeling, and I didn't like it. When I have a bad feeling something bad is just around the corner.

"We're almost there. You're going to love the house. It's surrounded by a forest." My father said happily.

I loved the forest. It had so much life in it, and I felt like I could hide there.

We turned into a drive way. Soon a big house was in front of us. It had a lot of windows. It was modern style house, but it fitted in with its surroundings.

"Wow. You have a beautiful house." I said while stepping out of the car.

"It's your house also. I'm glad you like it." My father said.

I helped him with my luggage. I looked around the house amazed. It was so beautiful. Way prettier than our house in New York, but the house looked lonely. It was so big. No wonder he got lonely.

"Do you want to see your room?" He asked me.

I nodded eagerly. He told me he had hired someone to decorate my room, and that they did an amazing job.

My new room had dark purple walls with black and white pictures of different city hanging on the wall. It also had an amazing view of the forest. The queen size bed was covered with a black bedspreads that had purple flowers on it. The room was amazing.

"I hope you like it. You can change what you don't like." My dad said nervously.

"I love it. It's beautiful and it has an amazing view of the forest." I smiled at him.

I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back. I felt his loneliness. It made me feel guilty for not staying with him. My mother, sister, and I left him behind.

"You better unpack, so you can get to bed early. I'll call you when dinner is done." He said.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Kind of." He laughed.

He was about to step out of the room when I remember about school.

"When do classes start?" I asked.

"They start tomorrow. I've already bought you the school supplies. They're in the closet." He told me.

I nodded and stared at the closet. I felt weird starting over. I needed to find new friends, and make nice with the teachers. I was glad it was my junior year.

My phone rang. I jumped a little, but I took it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Salome? How are you, sweet heart?" My mother asked.

"I'm fine just unpacking." I sat down on the bed.

"What do you think of the town?" She asked.

"We just passed through, so I don't know yet. Dad lives out in the country. I don't think he even has neighbors." I said.

"He does like his privacy." My mother laughed "I have to go. Say hello to your father for me."

"Will do." I said.

"I love you, Salome." My mother told me.

"I love you too, Monica." I told her.

I heard her laugh before hanging up. My mother, Monica, was a psychiatrist. It's cool because I learned how to read people. It was a very useful thing.

I unpack and ate dinner. Nothing really happened after dinner. Mark just told me to always keep my phone on, and that I could stop by the hospital any time I liked. That was about it.

As I got into bed I wondered if I would have any dreams that night. I really hope not. I never liked to dream. My dreams always got me into trouble; the kind of trouble that gave me more secrets to hide.

I slowly drifted into sleep, as I thought about what might tomorrow have in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm went off at six in the morning. I woke up with a smile on my face. No dreams! That meant that the first day of school wasn't going to be that bad.

I looked out the window. It was raining and my room was a little cold. I like this kind of weather. Forks won't be that bad.

I took a warm shower. I was so glad I didn't have to share a bathroom. I hated sharing a bathroom it always got annoying.

When I was done I changed into a thin gray long selves shirt with black jeans, and put on my favorite black boots on. I put on some make up, and grabbed my school supplies.

I liked the backpack Mark bought me. It was navy blue with white flowers on it, very much my style. Maybe he did know after all.

I walked down to the kitchen. There was a pair of keys and a note on the kitchen counter.

'Enjoy the car.', the note read. I smiled before shoving the keys in my jean pocket. I finally got a car! My mom never trusted me with a car in New York. I always had to ask Anna for rides.

I made myself a cup of coffee, and I drank it slowly. I still had time before I had to arrive at school.

I checked my phone for any messages. I had four texts, three from Holly, and one from Caleb. Holly was my best friend in New York. All her texts read 'COME BACK'. I send her a sad face and a sorry. Caleb's text was about him hating me for leaving. I send him the same text I sent Holly.

My first car was a black Audi. I think I like my father a little more.

I made my way out at around seven-thirty. I drove a little faster than what was allowed. I just wanted the school to be over already.

School and I never got along. It wasn't because I was a bad student, but because I hated the drama. It was always the same thing someone crying over what a person said. Or someone was backstabbing a friend. Drama is fun to watch on television, but it's never fun in life.

I parked near the front of the school. The parking lot was full of students talking. I felt butterflies in my stomach when people started to notice me. I hated have too much attention.

I quickly made my way to the office. A woman with glasses was sitting behind a desk. She looked me up and down. I gave her small smile.

"I'm Salome Torres." I said.

"Oh right, Dr. Torres's daughter. Well, welcome to Forks." The woman gave me a big smile.

"Thanks." I said.

She handed me some papers, and wished me a good first day. I thanked her again, before going on the search for my locker. I was relieved that I found it fast.

I stuffed my backpack in, and took a notebook and pencil out. I was about to close my locker when a stunning blond girl opened the locker to my lift.

The girl looked like a goddess. Damn, God really took his time making her which is unfair to the rest of the girls in the world. No girl should look that hot. It wasn't fair or right!

I shut my locker and sighed. If all the girls in the school look like her I was going to be the ugly duckling.

I felt someone pull me to the middle of the hallway. The blond goddess looked at me weird. I looked at who was pulling me. It was a red-headed girl. She was pulling me over to a guy.

"I want her olive skin color and green eyes." The girl told the guy.

"It wouldn't look good with your hair." I told her.

The red-head and the guy looked at me.

"Don't you think so?" I asked the guy.

He tilted his head and stared at the red-head. He nodded.

"She's right, Tessa." The guy said.

"I think it would look good." Tessa told the guy.

"I'm Salome." I said.

Both of them looked at me puzzled. It took a second for it to dawn on them that was my name.

"Oh! I'm Joe and this crazy girl is Tessa." Joe pointed at Tessa.

"I'm not crazy!" Tessa screamed.

"Right, you're just not right in the head." I grinned.

"That's right! Hey wait…no!" Tessa glared at Joe who was laughing.

"Hey wait yes! You know she's right. You're just not right in the head. Did your mom drop you one too many times?" Joe laughed.

"Is it picking on the ginger kid day?" Tessa huffed.

"Don't worry ginger kid; we're all crazy in our own way." I chuckled.

Tessa smiled at me "I like you, even if your name is weird."

"Salome is a very exotic name, I like it." Joe said.

"Thanks. Can you show me where…" Tessa ripped my schedule out of my hands.

"We have first hour together, we all have second hour together, and you have the rest of you classes with Joe. Uncool! I only have two classes with Joe." Tessa grumbled.

"Look at the bright side, Tess, we all have lunch together." Joe put an arm over Tessa's shoulder.

"You're right." Tessa turned to me "Ready to go to first hour?"

I nodded. We waved good-bye to Joe. He waved back before running off. Tessa then started to drag me to Math.

"Have you met the Cullen and Hale's yet?" Tessa whispered.

I looked at her weird "No. Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"The walls have ears." She whispered back.

"Okay? So who are this Cullen and Hale people?" I asked.

"The drop dead gorgeous blond that was next to you is one of them." She told me.

I felt like we were talking about a top-secret mission about taking down a cult or something along those lines.

"Why should I care who they are?" I asked.

Tessa opened her mouth and then closed it. She did this three more times before she said anything.

"I don't know, but everyone knows them." She told me.

"It's a small school. I think everyone knows everyone." I said.

"Yeah, but I mean they're kind of famous around here." She frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're hot." Tessa said in a duh voice.

"So they all look like the blond chic?"

Tessa opened the door to the classroom. The teacher was reading something on his computer, so he just mumbled a good morning.

"No. She's the hottest of all of them. Her name is Rosalie Hale and she's dating her adoptive brother, Emmett Cullen. He's the super buff guy. Then there's Alice Cullen, she looks like a pixie, and Jasper Hale, he looks like someone shoved something up his ass. Those two are also dating. And then Edward Cullen is the other one who is dating the old new girl, Bella." Tessa told me this without taking a breath.

Tessa reminded me of Holly…if Holly was on meth.

"I guys their family has a lot of fun." I said dully.

I really didn't care about anything Tessa had just said. It was weird they were all dating each other, and that they were all super-hot, but they were just like everyone else. So I thought.

Tessa started to talk again after the first bell went off. She told me everyone disliked her because she was annoying, and that Joe was the only friend she had.

"Joe seems like a good guy." I said.

"He is. We've been friends since fifth grade. He knows everything about me." She said with a smile on her face.

"He knows everything about you? You don't have one secret he doesn't know." I asked a little shocked.

"I have zero secrets hidden from him." She confirmed.

I wonder how it felt to have no secrets to hide, and that a person really does know who you are. Would it feel good? Or would you still feel the same? Would I still be the same person I know I am? Would anyone even like me?

My train of thought was interrupted by the last bell. Tessa and I were on the back of the class. I noticed that Tessa was still talking.

"So what do you think?" She asked me happily.

What did I think of what? I concentrated on her. I closed my eyes when a flash of water came to her mind. I reopened them when I a giant purple chicken popped into her mind. Maybe she did have some lose screws, but who am I to judge?

"So are you in or not?" She whispered.

"I'm in?" I said.

"Cool. I'll pick you up Saturday morning. You're going to love La Push." She said a little louder.

"Is there something you want to share with us, Miss. Freeman?" The teacher was looking at Tessa.

"I do. I made a new friend!" Tessa smiled widely at the teacher.

Mr. Smith looked at annoyed. He looked at me and frowned.

"I'm happy for you, Miss. Freeman. Are you Miss. Torres?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir, I am." I said softly.

"I don't like people talking when I'm talking. No class…" He turned to the white board.

I glared at his back. I disliked him already. I really hope I don't end up hating him, because when I hate someone things get a little out of hand.

"Alice is staring at you." Tessa whispered.

"Who?" I asked annoyed.

Tessa pointed behind me. I looked and saw a small girl that looks like a pixie. Alice Cullen. She was indeed staring. I ignored her and faced the front.

The school day went by pretty. I was glad it did. The Cullen cult was staring at me a lot. It made me worry. I really didn't want to get their attention.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting down on the brown couch in the living room when the doorbell rang.

I had been texting Tessa for the last two hours. Almost all of her texts make me laugh. Joe was more reserved than Tessa, but he had some pretty awesome jokes.

I opened the door, and I was shocked to see Edward and a young woman with a plate of cookies standing there. I wanted to slam the door on them, but that would be rude.

"You must be Mark's daughter, Salome." The woman smiled at me.

Her eyes were also golden, but they were turning a darker color. Edward seemed not to be breathing. A shiver went down my spine. There was something off about them.

"Yes, I'm Salome Torres. It's a pleaser to meet you." I said.

"I'm Esme Cullen and this is my son, Edward. We just wanted to welcome are new neighbor." She said kindly.

Edward was her son? How old was she? She looked too young to be the mother of Edward. I soon remembered that all of her children were adopted.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Cullen. Would you like to come in?" I said.

"Oh that would be nice." She said.

I moved to the side so they could enter. I was really hoping for a 'maybe next time', but that's what I get for asking them to come in.

Mrs. Cullen handed me the plate of cookies. I thanked her, and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. They declined.

We sat down in the living room. Edward was just staring at me with a very thoughtful look. I took a quick glance at his chest. It wasn't moving.

"How do you like Forks, Salome?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I just arrived yesterday, but I do like the weather." I said.

"I'm glad because there are only a few days of sunshine around here." Mrs. Cullen chuckled.

I nodded. An awkward silence soon followed, and Edward's staring wasn't helping the situation either. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when Edward's cellphone started to ring.

"Excuse me I have to answer this call." He said thoughtfully.

I gave him a weak smile and a nod. Mrs. Cullen looked at Edward with worry. What was the real reason of them come here?

"Have you made any friends?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I did." I said.

"That's great." She smiled at me.

Her eyes were now almost black. I quickly looked at my hands. I didn't want her to notice her changing eyes.

"Alice needs our help." Edward told Esme while looking at me.

We stood up and walked to the front door.

"If you ever feel bored you should come visit me. I'm usually home." Mrs. Cullen told me.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Cullen." I said while looking at Edward.

"Please call me Esme. I'll see you soon." Esme said.

I nodded and I went back in when I saw their car disappeared. I walked in and grabbed the cookies from the coffee table. I threw the cookies away. No way in hell I was going to eat them. They might have put something in them. I'm not taking any chances. I didn't trust the Cullen family.

I went up to my room and jump on my bed. I felt like my secrets were in danger. The Cullen family was up to something. I knew I needed to find out more about them. If they're going to start prying so am I. I'm not going to let some pale freaks expose the things I've been hiding almost all my life. They're going to find out nothing.

"Hey, what do you know about the Cullen family?" I asked my father as he walked in.

"Well, good afternoon to you too."

I grabbed his jacket and threw it in the closet. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the cup of tea I made for him.

"Why do you want to know about the Cullens?" He sat down on the couch.

I sat down next to him and handed him the cup. He took a sip and made a face.

"What? Does it taste bitter? I can get more honey if you like." I was about to get up, but he signed me to stay.

"I don't like tea. Coffee is more of my thing." He set the cup of tea down.

"It's eight-thirty. Tea is better at night, and coffee is more of a morning kind of drink." I told him.

"What are you planning to be a family doctor?" He chuckled.

"I don't like doctors." I said flatly.

I never really got along with doctors. They ask too many questions, and they have so much power. Plus I think they're over paid.

"That's right. Your mother told me she took you to the doctor when you were fifteen, and you started to scream at the doctor when he was prescribing you sleeping pills. I think she said you threw a needle at him." He chuckled.

"It wasn't funny. I was hospitalized, and it was horrible. They made me take so many fucking testes, and they were trying to make me take some pills. I felt like a lab rat in the hospital." I frowned.

"I'm sorry. I really do blame myself for what happened. Maybe if I had tried harder..." He said softly.

"I was going to end up in a hospital sooner than later. Don't blame yourself. Hey, look at me now! I'm not a total psychopath." I smiled weakly.

"True, you're not. You're my beautiful little princess Salome." He patted my arm "Now, what do you want to know about the Cullens?"

"Have they lived here for a long time?" I asked.

"No. They moved here from Alaska. The hospital was very quick to higher Dr. Cullen." My father mused.

I nodded. So they were also somewhat new to the area.

"Do you know anything else about them?" I asked while texting Tessa.

"No. I'm not the kind of guy that likes to gossip or hear it. I just think it's a bunch of bullshit." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." I nodded "I was wondering if I could go out tonight."

He looked at me puzzled.

"It's a school night?" He seemed unsure of what to say.

Poor guy, he has been living on his own for way too long. I wonder why he didn't go insane with all the loneliness.

"I know, but I'll be back before midnight. I also promise I won't be late for school." I gave him a hopeful look.

"You don't have homework?" He asked.

"No homework tonight." I smiled.

"You promise to keep your phone on at all times, and that you won't be getting high?" He looked at me seriously.

"I promise I won't get high, and I'll keep my phone on at all times." We shook ends.

"Fine you can go out." He smiled.

I gave him a quick hug before I ran to the closet and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks. I'll be home soon!" I said before running out.

I got into the car and drove in the direction of La Push. I parked on the side of the road, and took out my flash light. I grabbed my bag and locked the door. I looked up at the sky. The moon was already out. I smiled when I saw a shadow pass the moon. He would be here.

A sense of peace washed over my body as soon as I took the forest step into the forest. I smiled as I see a black owl in front of me.

"Lead the way, friend."

As soon the words left my mouth the owl took flight. I followed him to a small stream about five miles away from the road. The owl looked at me before flying away. I whispered a thank you.

I turned off the flashlight. The moonlight was bright enough to let me see. I kneeled in front of the stream. Something caught my eye.

It looked like something was shine at the bottom of the stream. I slowly reached out to see if I could reach it. As my hand touched the cold water a pale hand pulled me in. I tried to push the person away when I felt a relaxing feeling.

"Open your eyes." The familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of shining silver eyes. The rocks underneath us shined like stars. The pale hand pointed up. I looked up and saw Jasper Hale staring down at the stream.

"Don't worry, my Salome, he can't see us." The voice told me.

He looked like he was in deep pain. I felt a strange urge to reach out and comfort him. No one should be in so much pain.

"Why did you come looking for me?" The raspy voice asked.

"I'm scared." I confessed.

"Scared of what, child?" The voice asked.

"I'm scared of the thought that people might find out my secrets. The secrets you told me to hide with my life. I guess it is true; the truth always gets out." I said weakly.

"You're guarding secrets that can cause chaos to come to Earth if people or things find out about them. You lie to protect. They lie to protect themselves of artificial fears. You are strong and brave. Don't let fear get in your way, Salome. Do everything that it takes to protect the secrets you were born to hide." The voice said.

The light underneath us started to fade away. I looked up to see Jasper walking away.

"Remember you're not alone." The voice said before the silver eyes faded.

I swam up to the surface. I didn't even gasp for air or coughed out water. I did notice that the air seemed to smell sweeter. It smelled like my favorite fruit, pomegranate.

My cellphone went off. I was amazed it was dry. I check if I was, no. The only thing dry was my bag. Most likely it was because it had the book.

"I'm on my way home." I answered.

"You're okay!" My father screamed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked puzzled.

"One of Dr. Cullen's sons came and told me he saw your car park at the side of the road. What happened? Did you get into a crash?" He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, dad. The car just stopped working, but it just started up again. I'll be home soon." I said.

"Salome, are you sure you're okay?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I have to go." I sighed.

"Hurry home." He said before I hung up.

The Cullen cult was going to bring me trouble. I needed to make a plan to make sure they don't. I sighed when I felt my body feel heavy. It was too long of a day.

I closed my eyes. When I reopened them I could see everything clearly. I should have done that earlier. I started to slowly make my way to the car. I couldn't wait to get home to my lovely bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled when I saw Tessa and Joe waiting for me in the spot I parked yesterday. They started to wave like maniacs when they saw me. I frowned when I saw the Cullen Cult was parked next to me. I shook the frown away and waved at my new friends.

"Good morning sunshine!" Joe hugs me.

"Good morning, buddies." I laugh.

"You stop texting last night." Tessa pouted.

"I needed something called sleep. You should try it some time." I poked her rips.

She chuckled and pushed my hand away.

"You look good today!" Joe spun me around.

I was wearing a black dress with flowers on it with black leggings, and my black boots. My long brown hair was in a bun.

"Are you going out after school?" Tessa poked my cheek.

"We're going out." I corrected her.

Tessa jumped up and down and clapped her hands. Joe gave me a side hug.

"Where are you taking us, Miss. Salome?" Joe asked.

We walked to my locker.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to stay home today." I told them "What do you guys do around for fun?"

Tessa and Joe looked at each other. They were frowning at first, but their frowns slowly turned into grins.

"Do you like horror movies?"

Joe asked before some guy screamed that Edward was going to get into a fight with one of the guys form La Push.

La Push that sounded so familiar. I smacked my forehead. I've been to La Push once. I found myself running outside, Tessa and Joe where close behind.

I smiled when I saw a Jacob Black. Well, it looked like Jacob. This Jacob looked taller and buffer.

Buff Jacob was arguing with Edward. A smile crept on my face. Oh Jacob Black always was saving my ass.

"Jacob Black!" I screamed.

Jake looked at me startled then pissed, and finally confused.

"Runaway punk?" He screamed.

I walked over at him and nodded.

"You don't look so punkish now." He examined me.

"It's been three years." I gave him a hug.

"Did you ever find what you were looking for?" He asked.

I rubbed my neck "In a way I did. So what are you doing here?"

I glanced at Edward who was now in deep thought. The rest of the cult was staring at us.

"I just needed to take care of some business. What are YOU doing here?" Jake said.

"I live here now. My dad ended up moving here, so I'm here now." I nodded at him.

"And you didn't look me up?" He frowned.

"I'm sorry, Jake. It slipped my mind, but we should hang out tonight." I smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great but I have to go now. Come to the beach around five-ish." He told me.

"It's nice to see you again, person who doesn't answer e-mails." I playfully glared.

"Oh, about that…I'm sorry there were just a lot of things just…popping up." He sighed sadly.

"I was joking, Jake." I patted his arm "More like super Jake."

He laughed and nodded. He then glared at the Cullen cult.

"Don't hang out with them." Jake tilted his head to the Cullens.

"I won't." I whispered back.

The first bell rang. Jake and I said good bye. When I reached Tessa and Joe, Tessa was staring at Jake's butt.

"He has a nice ass." Tessa sighed dreamingly.

I pushed her "You pervert!"

"Oh come on! You know he's a fine piece of…"

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Bella asked me timidly.

"If you're going to randomly hug me, just give me a heads up." I frowned.

She laughed nervously "I'm sorry about that."

Bella looked tired and sad. Her brown eyes were filled with confusion. She looked like a lost child. I felt a little sorry for her.

"It's okay. So what's up?" I smiled weakly.

"I don't mean to pry…but how do you know Jake?" She asked.

I saw Edward and Alice glancing our way.

"Hang out with me today." I said.

Bella looked confused "You want to hang out with me?"

She has a low self-esteem, but why? She has a hot boyfriend, and she's not ugly. She just dressed ugly.

"Yeah, we're going to La Push after school. Come with us." I smiled.

She looked me in the eye and then at her shoes.

"I'm not sure if I can…" She said softly.

"I could ask your dad for you." I said.

"No, he'll let me go…it's just…" She trailed off.

I glanced at Edward. He was glaring at the floor. Was he abusive?

"We have last hour together, so I'll just drag you to my car." I started to walk away.

Bella just stood there. What was wrong with that girl?

"Wouldn't that kidnapping?" Joe mused.

"I can survive prison." I smiled.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jasper crack a smile. I couldn't help but also smile. At least he didn't look like he was in too much pain today.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Bella to her locker. She kept glancing at me; her face full of worry. Edward was waiting for her by her locker. She looked paler when she saw him.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Edward smiled at her.

Bella opened her mouth, but no words came out. Edward was about to take her hand, but I took it first. I felt Bella's pulse quicken. Poor girl was scared.

"She's hanging out with me today." I smiled at Edward.

Edward frowned at me, and his eyes burned with anger. My smile widens. He clenched his teeth.

"She doesn't want to hang out with you.' He snapped.

I raised an eyebrow "How do you know that? Has she told you that?"

Edward's face turned blank. Bella looked at her feet.

"I think I want to hang out with Salome today." She said softly.

Edward looked shocked, and I hold back a victory cheer. I saw Bella's lips moving, and Edward relaxed. They looked like she was telling him something, but she wasn't saying anything.

Edward kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." He smiled.

Bella only nodded. Edward grinned at me and walked away. I wanted to punch that grin away. That guy made me want to punch someone.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked me.

"Let me just stop by my locker." I said.

I grabbed my backpack, and my history book. I had homework tonight, but I was glad it was History. That was my best subject in school.

Tessa and Joe were sitting on the hood of my car. They looked puzzled when they saw Bella.

"Hey guys! Bella is going to join us today." I told them.

Tessa gave me a 'what the fuck' look, and Joe just shrugged.

"We're going to visit Jake." I told them as I threw my backpack in the back.

"I'll follow you?" Tessa asked.

I nodded. I saw Bella just looking at the ground. She looked so out of it. I opened the passenger door for her. I coughed loudly. She looked up and gave me a smile. I felt eyes on me. I looked around and saw the Cullen Cult looking at me. I felt like burning them alive.

Bella and I sat in silence as I drove to La Push. She would keep playing with her hair.

"So what's up Bella?" I said after I could no longer take the silence.

"Nothing, it's just kind of strange that you asked me to hang out. Why did you?" She mumbled.

Why did I? I don't even know why. She just looked so…weak?

"I guess I liked the hug." I chuckled.

She blushed and looked at her hands. After a moment of silence I turned on the radio.

"You can pick the station." I told her.

"Oh, no you can." She said softly.

She was the perfect weak girl every guy wanted. It annoyed me. I knew it should, because that's the way she is. It's just it bugged me to see a girl so defenseless.

"Just pick a station, Bella." I sighed.

She quickly started to look for a station. Does she always do what others want her to do? Or was she just afraid of me? I hope it was the later one.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?" I said as we got closer to the beach.

She hesitated a little before she said a weak yes. I wanted to slap some confidence into her.

"Can you turn up the radio?" I said.

She nodded quickly. I wanted to ask her if she was always so submissive, but that would be mean and out of line.

We reached the beach where I first met Jake. I smiled at the memory. I still owed him for letting me stay at his home.

I parked and took off my boots. I could feel Bella staring. I ignored her and slipped my leggings off.

"WH…wha…what are you doing?" Bella stuttered.

I looked over at Bella. She was turning bright red.

"I'm taking of my leggings?" I said confused.

"Why?" She said.

"I just want to walk barefoot on the beach." I said slowly.

"Oh." Bella turned even redder.

I looked at her. What was she thinking? I could find out, but I didn't like to pry. I usually find out something I wish I've never known.

I walked over to Tessa and Joe who were sitting near the water. Bella was close behind. Tessa and Joe were smoking. I sat next to Tessa. She offered me a cigarette. I took the cigarette and she lit it. She offered one to Bella but she declined it.

She's such a good girl. I wonder if she even has bad thoughts. I've never met such a nice girl.

I stare at the water. I smiled at it. I felt so normal when I was next to the ocean. It made me feel so small, weak…so mortal.

"How did you meet the hot guy?" Tessa asked.

"I ran away three years ago. I somehow ended up here. Jake found me, and he took care of me." I said weakly.

The emotions I felt three years ago washed over me. My heart wanted to burst, my brain wanted to explode, and my soul just wanted to fly away.

"Why did you runaway?" Joe asked.

I just wanted everything to end, I thought.

"I got bored." I lied.

He started to laugh, Tessa gently pushed me, and Bella just stared at me. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. I took a drag of my cigarette, and looked back at the water.

Sometimes I wished Jake wouldn't have saved me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I heard Jake say.

I turned to see Jake standing behind Bella. She waved at him. I saw sadness in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, Jake." I said.

"I'm sorry, little punk, didn't see you there." Jake sat next to Bella.

"Since, when am I little?" I frowned.

"Since, I got bigger." He chuckled.

"Yeah, what's that about? Are you taking something?" I lay back on the soft sand.

"No, I just had a grow spurt." He laughed "How have you been, my not so punk runway?"

I laughed "I'm doing fine, better than the last time we met."

Tessa coughed loudly.

"You really should smoke less." I joked.

Tessa frowned.

"Jake, I want you to meet my friends. This here is Tessa, and that silent guy over there is Joe." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." Jake smiled.

Tessa blushed and Joe rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too. Tessa wants your ass." Joe frowned.

Tessa looked at Joe shocked. Joe just shrugged. The atmosphere went from peaceful to hostile in a blink of an eye. Tessa got up and started to walk away.

Joe looked at the ocean. I guess Joe has a thing for Tessa.

"Go after her." I said.

"And do what?" He said.

"Apologize and listen." I gave him a weak smile.

His gray eyes were full of fears.

"If you're too afraid of making a move, than get ready to see her with someone else." I said softly.

"How do you know?" Joe asked shocked.

"You don't really hide it well." I smiled.

He blushed and got up.

I wonder how it would feel like to have someone love you. Does it make you happy? Does it make you a better person? Maybe that's just wanted I needed someone who loved me. But love seemed too painful and complicated, something I liked to avoid. My life is already too complicated and sometimes painful.

It's not like I don't love. I do. I love my family, and I love the ocean. I just never had someone hold me close and make me feel what love is. I have been with people. Not really dated since I'm too fucking confusing for anyone to understand. I just had friends with benefits. It was the only way I could feel a semi-loving touch. Something I craved secretly.

"When did you move here?" Jake snapped me back.

I put out the cigarette.

"About two days ago." I said.

I saw Bella move uncomfortably. I coughed Jake keep glancing at Bella with lust and hurt. Why doesn't Bella speak up?

"We have to go." I told Jake.

Bella seemed relieved.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Bella still needs to go to her house to tell her dad she's sleeping over." I got up.

Tessa told me that Bella had moved in with her father last year.

I helped Bella up.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jake. We should hang out again, soon." I hugged Jake.

Jake hugged me back.

"It really was nice seeing you again, Salome."

I nodded "Thanks for everything, Jacob."

He gave me one more hug, before we walked away.

I messaged Joe that Bella and I were heading home. I also messaged my dad to let him know I was okay. I knew he was still at work. He said he was going to work late today, nothing new there.

"Do you really want me to sleep over?" Bella asked as we drove away.

"I guess if you really want to, Bella." I said.

She smiled and nodded. I gave her a smile, before I headed to her house in full speed.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed when I saw the silver Volvo. Bella turned pale, and she looked at me with a weak smile. We walked into the house. Bella's father was talking to Edward and the pixie looking girl was next to him.

"Dad, this is Salome Torres, Salome this is my dad Charlie Swan."

I shook Mr. Swan's hand. He gave me a big smile. Edward frowned at the sight.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." I smiled.

"Please call me Charlie. I'm so glad Bells has some new friends. You're Mark's kid right?"

"Yes, sir, I am. Bella and I were wondering if she could sleep over." I said.

I saw Alice frowned and look at us confused. Edward smirked and nodded. That boy just makes me so…

"Sure. I think Bella needs to go out more, but you two better go to school tomorrow." Charlie warned us.

"We will." Bella said "What are you two doing here?"

Bella asked Edward and Alice. Alice looked hurt. She crossed her arms and wrinkled her forehead.

"We were supposed to go shopping and have a sleepover tonight." Alice said.

Bella looked at her confused. She shook her head at Alice.

"I'm sorry?" Bella said softly.

I looked at Bella shocked. Did she really just say sorry?

"That's okay, Bella. We can do it some other time." Alice gave her a weak smile.

'Maybe I should cancel the sleepover and hang out with Alice, but I don't want to upset Salome.' Bella thought.

I sighed and stopped reading Bella's mind.

"You can hang out with Alice. We can have the sleepover later." I tried not to sound annoyed.

Bella let out a breath of relief. Charlie didn't  
look too pleased.

"Better get going. I have History homework to work on." I said.

Charlie gave me a smile "Hope to see you around."

I nodded. Bella walked me to the door.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." I said.

"It was fun. Um…thanks for canceling the sleepover." She said softly.

"You're too nice, Bella. Sometimes you need to do what you want to do. Or you might regret a lot." I patted her on the back "Have fun with Alice."

I walked away before she could say anything. I drove to the place I parked last night. Maybe I could find the stream from last night.

I walked barefoot into the forest. It didn't feel as alive as it did last night. I really do prefer the night. I think when the moon goes up so do our masks. We can hide in the darkness.

I walked about an hour before I found the stream. When I got there I could smell whisky. I looked around. No one was around, and there was no bottles lying around.

A warm breeze hit me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. Soon winter would be here, and everything was going to fall asleep. I needed to enjoy the life.

I look down at the clear blue water. The water seemed to be calling my name. Well, I did feel like swimming. I stripped out of my dress and underwear. I slowly walked in. That's when I felt like someone was staring. The smell of whisky also got stronger. I looked around once more but I couldn't see anyone. If someone really was watching I really hope they like what they're seeing.

The water was cold, and my skin got goose bumps. I submerge myself. I opened my eyes and looked up. My eyes widen when I saw Jasper looking down at me. I stupidly opened my mouth. I went up for air. I gasped for air.

Jasper just stood there looking me up and down. His eyes black. When he finally reached my eyes he let out a breath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I was hun…" He stopped himself and shook his head "What are you doing?"

"I'm swimming. Now if you can please turn around so I can change, better yet go away." I glared at him.

"This is free land. I can be here if I want to." Jasper grinned.

"Didn't your mother teach you to be a gentleman?" I frowned.

Jasper seemed too snapped out of a trance.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't know what got into me." He looked at the floor and turned around.

I got out quickly and changed. I kept glancing at Jasper to check he wasn't looking at me. I smiled when I saw he wasn't. I started to walk back to my car.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going home." I said.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there." He apologized again.

"It's fine. It my fault for going skinning dipping." I walked fast.

"I shouldn't have stared at you." He said.

"You're a man. You can't help yourself." I said.

"I was out of line." He said.

"I forgive you. So can we just forget that ever happened?" I didn't look at him.

"I don't think I can forget." He said honestly.

"Try." I said coldly.

Jasper followed me all the way to the car. I looked around for his, but mine was the only one around.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked him.

He looked taken back.

"No. Edward is coming to get me." He told me.

I nodded and got in. I quickly drove away. I saw Jasper looking at me as I drove away. This couldn't be good.

The rest of the day I laid in bed think of what Jasper almost said. What could 'hun…' mean? Could it be hunting? But how could he hunt without any weapons? He also wasn't driving a car. What was the Cullen cult hiding? And did I really want to find out?

Between thoughts I drifted into sleep. I welcomed the darkness of my dreams.

I felt something cold on my lips. My eyes flew open. I saw Alice on top of me. My heart race and the air disappeared. She smiled down at me, and began to kiss my neck. Her lips were freezing. A shiver went down my spine, and a moan escaped my mouth.

"Salome, wake up." Alice said seductively.

I woke up with a start. I sat up and looked at the door. My father was standing there looking at me funny.

"What?" I said lightly.

I felt light headed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said softly.

"You look pale." He told me.

"I'm fine. I left you some food in the fridge." I told him.

"Thanks. I'm starving. Well…I just wanted to check on you. I'll let you go back to sleep." He closed the door.

I lay back down and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. What the hell was that dream about? I didn't like Alice. I'm going fucking insane or maybe I just needed to get laid.

My phone went off. I answered without checking who it was.

"Why is the Cullen clan so interested in you?" Tessa asked me.

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"Emmett called me to ask me about you. Emmett fucking Cullen called me. He's never even noticed me, and now he calls me to ask me about you." Tessa said.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" I said.

"What would I tell him? I really don't know much about you. All I know is that you ran away once, and that was how you met Jacob. Oh that reminds me! Thanks for fucking leaving us behind!" She screamed.

"Sorry, Tess, I just thought you and Joe needed dome time alone."

"Oh…so Joe confessed his love for me." Tessa said softly.

"That's cute. What did you say?" I said somewhat bored.

My mind kept slipping to the Cullen cult. What did they want with me?

"So know we're dating!" Tessa screamed.

I saw a black owl in front of my window.

"That's great, Tessa! Hey I have to go. My dad wants me to go down and talk to him." I lied.

"Hope he doesn't talk to you about sex. That's just awkward. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before hanging up.

I walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and dropped an envelope on my bed. It then flew out the window.

My name was beautifully written on the front of the envelope. I opened the letter. It only read 'They're watching.' The Cullen's were stalking me now? That's fucking great. What that hell do they want with me?

I locked my windows, and closed the curtains. I walked into my bathroom and let the letter on fire. I took out a cigarette and lit with the burning letter. I dropped on the sink and put the small fire out with the water.

I was now walking on eggshells. This means that I now need to learn more about my enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to sunlight sipping through my window. I sat up and cracked my neck and let out a small moan. My mind couldn't even rest last night. Even in my dreams the Cullen cult hunts me.

I dreamed that a pack of wolves chased me into the forest. I lost them but was captured by the Cullen cult. They locked me in a dark room, and chained me to a chair.

My alarm went off at six. I sighed when I remembered I had to go to school. I wish I could skip, but I need to find out what people knew about the Cullen family. I had a feeling no one but Bella knew anything about the Cullen's.

I took a warm shower before I dried and curled my hair. My make-up was a little darker. I changed into a black dress and red high heels. I also get my red blazer. Dress to kill or to get information.

I put all of my school stuff into a black messenger bag. I grabbed my favorite perfume, and put in my bag.

I walked to the kitchen. My father looked at me curiously.

"Are you going to school or a fashion show?" He asked me.

I grabbed a red apple, and put in my bag.

"The school's hallways are like a runway. The better you're dressed the better you'll be treated." I started to walk away "Have a nice day at work."

"Stay out of trouble!" My father called after me.

That wouldn't be possible, but I'll just try not to get killed.

As I drove to the school my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Salome, I was wondering if you could give me a ride at school. Edward can't take me today, and my truck stopped working." Bella said softly.

I wasn't surprised that the truck broke down. It was a piece of crap, and a death trap.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes." I said.

"You answered your phone when you're driving?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry I'm a good driver." I looked out the window.

I could swear I saw someone on the side of the road. I moved my eyes back to the road. The note popped into my mind. Fuck how can they even be in the forest?

"I'm outside your house." I said before I hung up.

I took my pack of cigarettes out of the glove box. I lit one, and rolled down my window. Bella quickly got in my car. I took a long drag as she buckled up. Bella eyed the cigarette.

This girl was the girl who holds all the information about the Cullen Cult. How can a sweet weak girl hang with such shady people?

I saw Bella eye my lips. I had put on a darker shade of red lipstick. I saw her blush and looked out the window.

I started to drive.

"Want to skip school?" I asked her.

She looked at me like I was insane.

"I can't." She said.

"You can't or you don't want to?" I looked at her.

She stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but get a glace of what she holds in her mind. I saw a ballet studio and a man with red eyes.

Bella looked away, and I looked back at the road.

"Okay." She said lightly.

I took a quick glance at her. She looked shocked she said that. I smiled and finished my cigarette.

I drove to La Push. Bella started to bite her nails.

"We won't get caught, and Jake is at school." I assured her.

"I hope not. Charlie would be mad if he found out." She said.

"Aren't you curious about where we're going or what we're going to do?" I asked her.

Something seemed to dawn on her. She shook her head.

"Not really."

I grinned "What if I'm planning to murder you?"

"I doubt you could kill anyone." She grinned at me.

Oh, how wrong she is but it's nice to know she's not scared of me.

I parked near the beach. I took off my heels. I looked at Bella she was staring at with eyes full of wonder.

"Are you ready to go on a hike?" I asked her.

"Sure." She sounded distant.

We started to walk into the forest. I could already fell the energy of it. This part of the forest seemed more alive. We walked in silence, but I saw Bella glancing at me. I had to catcher a few times, she kept tripping on thing. She was really the perfect damsel in distress.

I closed my eyes. I could see a stream just a mile away. I reopened my eyes and took Bella's hand. I took her away from the trail. She didn't seem to mind. We soon arrived at the stream.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Bella whispered "How did you find it?"

I sat at the edge of the stream and put my feet in.

"I found it when I ran away." I lied.

Bella sat next to me. She stared at my feet. I started to wonder if my feet were deformed.

"So won't Edward miss you today at school?" I asked.

She looked up at me. Her cheeks were turning a light pink.

"He's out camping." She told me.

"Do they do it often?" I looked at the yellow flowers on the other side of the stream.

"They go only when it's sunny." She said.

Only when it's sunny?

"Why don't they take you?" I lay down.

"It's not sa…I don't like camping. I'm too clumsy." She lay down next to me.

"I would still take you." I smiled at her.

"I would only slow you down." She said softly.

She was right about that.

"Do you hate being clumsy?" I asked her.

"Yes, I hate it. I feel so dumb." Her brown eyes darkened.

"Being clumsy doesn't make you dumb, Bella." I said.

"I know…it's just annoying. I'm this innocent confused clumsy girl." She looked up at the sky.

"Innocence isn't a bad thing." I also looked up at the sky.

The sun was hiding behind the tree's branches. It really was a nice day out.

"I wish I was tougher." She looked at me.

"Don't wish. If you want to be tougher than do things that can make you tougher. Don't just wish." I looked at her.

Her brown eyes were dark, but they were pretty.

"Have you ever met someone that flips your world upside down?" She asked me.

"Not yet." I told her.

She sat up and hugged her legs.

"Edward would be upset if he found out I was in La Push and with you."

"Why would he be upset if you were in La Push?" I asked.

"They aren't welcomed." She whispered.

I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that, but I did. Whatever the Cullen cult was hiding was huge, and I was soon going to get into some deep shit. At least I found out I'm safe in La Push.

I sat up and put my head on my knees.

"I feel like I'm not good enough for him. He tells me I am, but he acts like I'm not. He treats me like I'm a child. He needs to make major decisions for me." Bella whispered.

"Then make him realize you're not a child, and speak up when a decision about your life comes up. If he argues with you remind him that it's your life, and he should trust you. If he keeps arguing with you, don't back down. You have to stand your ground." I told her.

I took out a cigarette. I lit it and too a long drag. That Edward guy makes my blood boil, and makes me see red.

"He's not a bad guy, Salome. He just wants to protect me." She said.

"Protect you from what?" I asked.

"Protect me from everything." She chuckled.

"My mother wanted to protect me from everything, also. It was nice at first, but then I felt like I was in a cage. I longed to have freedom and make my own mistakes. How can we learn and grow without mistakes?" I looked at her.

"That's true. I've never got drunk or smoked. I always had to be the grown up." She confessed.

I looked at my cigarette. I took a drag and took another one out.

"You're young and human, Bella, make some mistakes and learn from them. Don't be afraid of taking risks or upsetting someone. It's your life, and you're the only one who can decide how to live it. " I handed her the cigarette.

She took the cigarette and put it on her mouth. I grabbed my silver lighter.

"Just breathe in." I said as I lit the cigarette.

Bella took the cigarette out of her mouth and coughed. I laughed at the face she made.

"How can you like this?" She asked.

"It relaxes me, and gives me something to do." I chuckled.

Bella took another drag. She slowly finished it.

"I feel funny." She said softly.

"Oh, the cigarette buzz. It'll go away soon. Don't worry about it."

She laid down "I can't believe I smoked."

"Yay, Bella did something she never did before!" I clapped my hands.

She pushed my lightly.

"Alice did nothing but talk about." She told me.

I started at the yellow flowers again. The stupid dream popped back in my head.

"I'm not sure if she likes you or hates you. She has very bipolar feelings about you." Bella chuckled "It's kind of funny. She even interrogated me after you left. She wanted to know everything you said and did."

I have to be careful what I say and do near Bella. Edward and Alice could get anything out of her. Bella loves them too much to deny them anything.

"Emmett, the very buff guy, likes you but his wife Rose hates you." Bella said.

Wait wife? Emmett and Rosalie were married?

"Emmett and Rosalie are married? Is that even allowed." I asked.

Bella turned paled and looked like she wanted to cry.

"I…I meant girlfriend. You see I am dumb." She sat up.

"You're not dumb for making a mistake, Bella. Making mistakes is natural."

I knew she did mean married. So they either broke some laws to get married. Or they're much older than they look.

"Do you think you can arrange a meeting between Emmett, you, and I?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. He's always near Rose, but I could try." She nodded.

I noticed that it got darker. I soon felt a rain drop on my forehead.

"That would be amazing, but we have to go back. I think it's going to rain soon." I helped her up.

We were half to the car when it began to pour. I took off my blazer and cover Bella. She thanked me and we began to run. Bella stopped when the parking lot came into view.

"I've never danced in the rain before." She told me.

I looked at her shocked. I stated to laugh. Wow she really hasn't done much in her life.

I started to dance like a mad person.

"Then dance Bella!" I screamed.

Bella started to laugh and dance. I stopped and stared at her. That's when I knew I had a very important ally in my side.


	8. Chapter 8

I drove to my house all the way there Bella as looked worry. She was nervous that my father would be there. I assured her the he wasn't, and that even if he was he would be too busy to question why we were home early.

As I walk in I see a stack of boxes. They finally arrived!

"Wow. Your house is amazing! I have to hang out here more. What's in those boxes?" Bella stood beside me.

"Those hold more of my clothes and scrapbooks. Would you like to help me carry them up?" I asked her.

She nodded and helped me with the boxes. It didn't take long to put them up in my room. I saw Bella standing near the window. We were still wet from dancing in the rain.

I opened one of the boxes and took out shorts and white blouses. It was strangely hot out. The rain only cooled the weather a little.

"Here." I handed her blue shorts and a white blouse.

"These are very vintage blouses." She examined them.

"You don't look like you know much of fashion." I laughed.

"I'm not, but I picked up some things from Alice." She chuckled.

Each time I heard Alice's name a shiver went down my spine, and my heart sped up a little. That wasn't good.

Bella changed in the bathroom. I put my hair in a messy bun and changed. I wiped off my make-up, and put it on lighter.

I knocked on the bathroom door when Bella didn't come out.

The bathroom door opened, and a shy Bella was standing there. She looked better.

"You look good." I told her.

"How many shades of red lipsticks do you have?" Bella asked.

"I have a lot of them. What can I say? I just love red lipstick." I chuckled.

I started to dry my hair. Bella sat down on the edge of the bathtub. I made my hair look wavy. Bella's eye never left me. I smiled at her through the mirror. She started to blush. I put on a red hairclip with white polka dots.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" I asked her.

"That would be nice." She said shyly.

I waved her over, and sat her down on the stool in front of my huge mirror. I did her hair in a sixties style. She looked amazing! I clapped when I saw what I had done.

"I don't look like myself." She gasped.

"Can I just put on just a little make-up on you?" I almost begged.

"Yeah, I would like that." She said.

I put on natural looking make-up on her. Bella looked like a total different person.

"Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you!" I chuckled.

Bella looked down at the floor. I sighed. Even his name upsets the mood. I regret ever saying his name.

"If he makes you feel like you're not good enough and he doesn't even take your opinion in to consideration; maybe it's time to let him go." I said.

I lighted a cigarette. I think cancer is going to kill me before anyone or anything will. I offered one to Bella. She took it, and I lighted it for her. She didn't cough or made a face. I hope she doesn't get addicted. It really is a nasty habit, and I don't want her to blame me for giving her the first cigarette she ever smoked.

"I'm in love with him, but sometimes I feel like it might be lust. He's so mysterious, strong, and intoxicating." She said softly.

"Toxic things can kill, Bella. Tell him how you feel, and if he doesn't change his ways than say good bye." I said.

"I can't do that. I would do anything for him. If he would tell me he wanted to end it, I would be hurt but I wouldn't push the subject. But I can't say good bye to him. He's my bad habit. Sometimes I think I'm addicted to him." She sighed.

"Take a twelve step program, sweet cheeks. You're worth more than you think, and you deserve someone who treats you as an equal." I took along drag and let it out slowly.

"What if he was older than me? He has the right to think he's right." She looked up at me.

"No, dear, he doesn't. I went out with a much older guy, and he treated me as an equal. He listened to my opinion and respected it. He didn't feel like he was wiser or better than be for being older. If Edward thinks he's some kind of wise elder, let me tell you this, he's fucking wrong. He needs to learn to respect other people's opinion and not be such a stuck up bitch." I ranted.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. She lightly touched her hair. A weak smile appeared on her face. Her brown eyes filled with mix emotions.

"Want to go see Emmett right now?" Bella asked me.

I saw determination in her eyes. Now she really did seem like a completely different person. I liked it.

"Let's go, my dear Bella." I helped her up.

I messaged Tessa and Joe apologizing for not going to school and not messaging them back. I also told them I was sick and Bella was taking care of me. I'm such a fucking liar. Fuck I hate lying, but it's what I did most and was good at.

I let Bella barrow a pair of blue heels. We practiced her walking skills on heels. I had to catcher her a lot, but she got a hang of it.

I put on my red heels, and went to grab the plate Esme had left here. She was most likely going to ask me if I liked the cookies. I would have to lie again. Am I a bad person? I think so.

Bella told me where the Cullen cult lived. I was nervous. I was soon going to walk into their lair. I hope I can catch anything out of the ordinary.

Bella still look determined but I could feel the nervousness pour out of her. I was afraid she was going to puke in my car.

I parked in front of the house. I guess my father's house wasn't the only big house around. Damn. They really liked modern architecture.

Bella stared at the door. I saw Alice and Emmett looking at us through the window. Bella didn't seem to notice but I did. I felt like a fool. I hate feeling that way. I soon got impatient and knocked on the door.

"Stand your ground, Bella." I told her just above a whisper.

She gave me a confident nod. I put on a somewhat fake smile. I wonder what Bella was going to do. I really hope she punches him…hard right on his stupid face!

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I'm here to return your plate." I handed her the plate.

She looked very worried, but she looked relieved when she saw the plate.

"That is very nice of you, dear, but please call me Esme. Why don't you two come in?"

I walked in and took in everything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. My heart sunk a little.

"Edward she be down in a minute." Esme told Bella.

Bella nodded.

"Bells, how are you today!" Emmett asked Bella.

I saw him sneak glances at me when he hugged Bella. He let go of Bella and smiled at me.

"Who's your new friend Bella?"

"This is Salome, Salome this is Emmett." Bella said.

We shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you." I grinned at Emmett.

"I wish I've heard more about you, but now one seems to know much." He smirked.

I liked how cool he was, and I wasn't talking about his super cold body. I wonder if I could warm it up some day. I felt my grin widen.

"I guess I'm the mysterious new girl."

They're all very cold, have golden eyes that turn black, and they're not welcomed in La Push. That should lead me to the right direction.

"I thought I smelled…" Edward stopped himself.

Smelled? They have super smell?

In the corner of my eye I saw Jasper's lips moving, and Emmett chuckled. Did they have super senses? They might be more dangerous than what I thought. That's not fucking good for me.

"Can we talk, Edward?" Bella said rather coldly.

I wanted to laugh at the face Edward made. It was one of those priceless and Kodak moments. I really wish I had a camera.

"Yes, let's go up to my room." Edward sounded worried.

You should be worried, bastards, I said under my breath. I heard Edward growled at me. Emmett started to laugh. Yeah, super senses fucking great.

"Come on." Edward briskly took Bella's arm.

"Stand your ground, Bella." I said.

Emmett didn't look confused but Jasper did. Bella nodded and shook of Edward. I'm sure it's taking all of Edward's self-control not to kill me right now. I was after all ruining his relationship.

"So why are you here?" Jasper asked me.

I acted hurt.

"Aren't you glad to see me? I know I'm glad to see you." I made myself sound offended.

Jasper looked at his shoes and looked nervous.

"I'm also glad to see you." He said nervously.

Emmett grinned at me.

"Stop mind fucking him." Emmett blurted out.

I hold back a laugh and smile. He's way smarter than I thought.

"I'm not! I think I better wait for Bella outside." I huffed.

Emmett looked confused.

"I'm sorry I really didn't want to offend you!" He said.

"I think she's right. She should wait for Bella outside." Rosalie glared at me.

Oh dear. I was glad looks couldn't kill.

"She's our guest, Rose." Esme scolded her.

"No one wants her here."

She talked back to her mother. What a terrible and ungrateful child.

"You shouldn't talk back to your mother." I said dryly.

"She isn't my mother." She hissed.

I saw Esme cringed when Rose said that. What a fucking bitch.

"She gives you her love and took you in that's more than some mothers would do. Don't be so ungrateful." I said emotionless.

Rosalie growled. Her and Edward where tided for my 'to kill' list.

"She's right, Rose. Esme does take care of us and loves us." Alice said.

Was she hiding somewhere? I was sure she wasn't there before. I tried to look at her but I couldn't. Stupid dream! I really needed to have sex soon.

"Alice! You know she's trouble." Rose hissed.

It pissed me off she hissed at Alice. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Look, you ungrateful little shit! It's okay if you don't like me, I don't give two fucks about that but don't go around taking it out on your family. Who have to put up with your bitchiness" I snapped.

I've never snapped and I snapped. I was usually the ruler of my emotions, but this time I wasn't. It was like some strange spell was cast over me. What the fuck did I just do? Fuck I was either going insane or I just really suicidal.

"Get out before I do something I'll regret later." She growled.

Alice was soon in front of me. She glared daggers at Rosalie.

"Stop, Rose, before you do something I won't ever forgive you for." She hissed.

Rosalie looked confused. She glared at me one more time before leaving. Emmett chased after her.

"I'm really sorry about Rosalie; she can get out of hand sometimes." Esme told me sadly.

"I shouldn't have said those things, forgive me for causing trouble in your home. That really wasn't my intention." I looked at my shoe.

It really wasn't but this could be good. Get some family trouble into this and they might just forget about me to fix their broken home.

"I know it wasn't, Salome. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to drink." Esme gave me a sweet smile.

I really wish they won't keep prying. I really didn't want to kill any of them, but if it comes to it I would have to. It's just the way things are.

"Hey, Salome, I'm going to stay here." Bella said from up the stairs.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I told her.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." She giggled.

I hit my forehead.

"Totally forgot! You should give me a call to see if we can hang out tomorrow!" I said.

"I will. Thanks for an amazing day." She smiled at me.

She looked relieved and almost happy. I couldn't help but return her smile. I saw Alice glare at the floor. Her small arms folded on top of her chest. She was pouting which gave me a very strange urge to kiss her. Damn it. I really do need to get laid.

"Well, I better get going." I waved good bye.

They said good bye and Esme apologized once more. I walked out saw the moon. Where do the hours go?

"Salome, wait!" I heard Alice call after me.

I turned to see her. She looked nervous and unsure of what she was doing.

"I was wonder if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow. We really didn't really hit it off well and I want to change that." She told me shyly.

"We haven't even spoken." I said.

"You're right…" She looked at her shoes.

"I would love to hang out with you but I have plans tomorrow." I told her kindly.

"With Bella?" She frowned.

"No…with Tessa and Joe." I looked at her puzzled.

"Oh! I head they were dating!" She smiled.

How did she know that? I guess news gets out fast around here.

Alice took my cellphone from my back pocket. That was somewhat awkward. She typed in something in my phone.

"You have my number now; just call me if they cancel on you." She happily handed me the phone.

I slowly took it and gave her a weak smile. Was this part of their plan?

I said good bye before driving away.

Stupid Cullen cult, do they always have to make me feel so paranoid? I knew they were my enemy but I've never felt so threaten before. Whatever they are they're powerful and I need to know how to destroy them if it comes to that.

Thinking of me killing Alice or Jasper made me feel depressed. I also knew Bella would hate me if I killed Edward. I sighed.

I've never felt that way when I thought of killing someone. I usually feel somewhat happy when I do. So why do I feel like this?


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry we had to cancel. I really forgot we were going to La Push." Tessa told me.

It was nine at night. This was the tenth time she had called me that day. She was currently in the bathroom in a restaurant. She and Joe spent the day together. It didn't bug me that they ditched me. What bugged me was Tessa calling me all day.

"I already said it was okay, Tessa. Stop calling and enjoy the rest of your date with Joe." I said.

She said a thank you before quickly hanging up. I threw the phone on the bed. Tessa was a good girl but she could get annoying.

I looked out the window. I wanted to call Alice but I knew I should. So I didn't. She was my enemy and I couldn't let her grow on me. The less friends I have the better but it could get lonely. More when you're craving a hug or even a kiss on the cheek.

I walked over to my closet. I looked at all the colorful dresses I had. I took out a short red laced dress. I stripped and changed into the fancy dress. I curled my brown hair. I did my make-up and put on a pair of black heels. I dug out my fake I.D.

I smiled down at it. Holly had a friend who made real . It cost a lot of money but it was worth it.

I put it in the golden colored handbag which matched my golden jewelry. When I was pleased with my appearance I headed down stairs.

My father was going to spend the night in his work. It didn't upset me he wasn't always home but I wish I could speak more to him. We had never really had a meaningful conversation with him and I had a feeling that time was running up.

I drove to Seattle while listening to Tony Bennett. He was one of my favorite singers. His songs always made me feel loved.

I drove around Seattle looking for a restaurant that had an open table. I stuck luck in a French restaurant. They gave me a table near the bar. I ordered a glass of whisky in the rocks, and stared at the people dancing in the dance floor.

I smiled at the old couple slow dancing. They looked at each other with so much love. I envied them. I wished someone would look at me that way. Usually people looked at me with lust.

Lust and love they're so different and the same. That's why people always confuse them. Lust and love they're fun and hurtful. Maybe they were one in the same.

"Here's your drink, ma'am." The waiter smiled at me.

I said a thank you and began to drink. Whisky never failed to make me feel better. I was thankful to who ever discovered it.

I was almost done with my drink when the waiter came with another glass.

"It's from the gentleman in the bar. He also paid for your last drink." He nodded to someone.

I looked and chuckled when I saw Jasper. He walked over to me with his glass of whisky.

"It's nice to see you, again." I smiled.

"It's a pleaser seeing you. May I sit?" He looked at the sit in front of me.

"Please do." I took a drink from my glass.

We sat in silence. To my surprise it wasn't awkward. It was really pleasant.

"Why are you here alone?" He asked me.

"Everyone was busy." I said.

"Alice did tell you to call her." He said in an accusing tone.

I gave him a weak smile. I really hope he doesn't tell Alice he found me alone in a restaurant. I think she might just be upset I didn't call her.

"I wanted to be alone." I lied.

"Yet you let me sit down." Jasper grinned.

"You bought me a drink it's the least I could do." I grinned back.

Jasper caught me looking at the couples dancing. He stood up and took me by the hand. He led me to the dance floor. We started to slow dance. His cold hands made my skin get goose bumps and his golden eyes made a shiver go down my spine.

"You're not a bad dance." I smiled up at him.

"You move with so much grace. It amazes me. Everything about you amazes me really." He told me.

I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. A smile appeared when I saw he was being sincere.

"I'm not that interesting, Jasper. I'm just a girl in a big bad world." I chuckled.

"No, you're not just a girl. You're Salome the most interesting girl I have ever met." Jasper told me seriously.

"Can we pretend we're a couple and that you love me? Just for tonight." I said softly.

Jasper gave me a big smile and nodded. I put both of my hands on his shoulder and rested my head on his chest. We moved slowly to the music. The French song and his movements made me feel relaxed.

"You two are the prettiest couple here." The old woman who I have been staring at told us. Her husband shushed her.

"Let the youngsters enjoy there night." He scolded his wife.

"Are you two married?" The woman ignored the husband.

I laughed and was about to say no when Jasper spook up.

"We got married a year ago." Jasper said with a smile on his face.

I looked at him shocked. The woman clapped and the old man smiled.

"You two remind me of us when we were newlyweds. I hope we meet again and that you two are still together. Enjoy your night." The woman said before they left.

I looked up at Jasper. He looked down at me with a grin.

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

He shrugged "just enjoy it, my dear wife.'

I chuckled nervously. Jasper put a hand on my cheek. I lost myself in his eyes. Before I knew what was happen I felt his ice cold lips on mine. My heart skipped a beat.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice behind us. Her face looked crushed. I pulled back and shook my head. I looked at the spot I had seen Alice but she wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked worried.

I pointed to the spot I had seen Alice.

"I…I thought I had seen…I have to go." I ran out of the dance floor.

Jasper called after me. I just kept running. It was raining out but I didn't care. I kept walking.

Couldn't Alice leave me alone? I just wanted to enjoy my night.

A cold hand spun me around.

"Why did you run?" Jasper asked me.

I wasn't sure what took over me. I pulled him closer and kissed him. The kiss was passionate. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back when I needed air.

"Do you want to get a room?" I asked Jasper still breathless.

"I would love to but I can't." He told me sadly.

I moved away from him and nodded.

"Thank you for tonight." I said softly.

I walked to my car. He didn't fallow me. I locked my car and turned up the radio.

What the hell was I doing? For the first time in my life I didn't know. For the first time in a long time I wanted to disappear.

Sleep didn't come to me the night I left Jasper. My mind was too restless thinking of that could happen. My heart was too restless feeling the confused feelings I felt. I was in overload.

I looked down at my phone. Alice's number was on the screen. I wanted to call her but I was afraid. What would she say? Was it really here in the restaurant?

My heart ached a little with just thinking I might have upset her. I knew she and Jasper were together and I kissed him. I bury my face in a pillow. Why should I care if she's upset? Jasper wanted to kiss me. He even said we were newlyweds. So it wasn't completely my fault, right? I shouldn't have even accepted to dance with him. I shouldn't have kissed him in the rain. I shouldn't have done many things.

I got up and started to pace around my room. My body was full of energy and ready to do something which was perfect to go out and run. I needed to clear my mind. I changed into red sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a white hoodie. I grabbed my white running shoes. I left a not to my father who was most likely sleeping in his office. I headed it out into the woods. I needed to let go of everything and I knew how to. I put up my hood and began to jog into the forest.

I quicken my pace as I got deeper. When I felt like the house was far away enough I started to run with all that I was. It was time to practice my skills. I felt a light breeze hit me. I put my hands up and caught it. I felt its energy ran through me. I threw the wind to the branches above me. A branch fell only a few feet away from me. I have the power to manipulate air. I could bring it and make it leave. It was perfect to disarm my enemy but it didn't last long.

I jumped over the branch and began to get more energy. I kept breaking off branches. I tried to aim for the highest one. It didn't always work but I did make a lot of branches fall. I stopped when I found a stream. I sat down and drank the water. It cooled my body. I felt way better. My mind and body were in peace.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Edward yell from behind me.

This is fucking great. That guy really needs a change of attitude. Stupid asshole!

"I'm drink water." I said bored.

I couldn't let him know he was affecting me. That would only encourage him to keep up his way.

"How did you find this stream?" He asked coldly.

I cracked my neck and my knuckles. I ignored him and took another drink of water. Maybe he'll leave. It was a long shot but it could happen.

"I asked you a question." He hissed.

My hope disappeared. He should really just leave. I have a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"I know you did I'm not stupid or deaf. I just didn't answer it." I said.

I felt him get closer. My body went into defends mood. My senses intensify. I was ready to fight.

"This stream is very far away from you home." His tone was accusing.

"I've been walking since last night. What do you own this land?" I snapped back.

I got up and turned to him. He was about twenty feet away from me. His eyes burned with fury. I knew he wanted to scary me but he wasn't going to accomplish that. I wasn't afraid of a scumbag like him.

"I know you're hiding something." He growled.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. He was dancing on my last nerve.

"What would I be hiding, Cullen? Are you mentally ill? Maybe, you're a paranoid schizophrenic because you keep seeing things that aren't there. You should really go to a doctor." I spat.

He took a step forward. I didn't take a step back or even flinched. My heart was beating normally. He didn't scare me and I wanted him to know that. He had no control over me.

"I'm going to find out what you're hiding, Torres." He hissed.

I laughed at him. This guy really hated me. If he only knew, how foolish he looked through my eyes.

"You just hate me because Bella isn't letting you control her, you macho asshole. It's the twenty-first century not the eighteenth century women have rights! Bella can make her own decisions! You have no fucking right to control her." I said.

"You see what happens when you give women rights. It turns them into ungrateful harlots." He yelled.

I heard someone gasp behind him. I looked past Edward and saw all the Cullen's and Hale's. Rosalie looked pissed and ready to kill Edward. The rest of the cult looked shocked.

"Do you really feel that way, Edward?" Esme asked with a shaky voice.

Edward didn't turn to face his mother. He was just looking at the ground with his fists on his side. I wanted to laugh but that wouldn't help me.

"I think you need to do some explaining, Cullen. I'll just be on my way now." I said coldly.

I started to walk back the way I came from but Edward put his arm out. I stopped and glared at him.

"Want to fight? I don't mind kicking a basterd's ass." I said through clenching teeth.

"Don't tell her about what I said." He said almost pleadingly.

I looked him up and down. Oh I wanted to tell Bella but I didn't want to hurt her. She'll find out on her own.

"Whatever, but if you put one fucking finger on her I'll fucking cut your dick off." I said calmly.

Edward didn't look up. "I would never beat her."

"But you will make all of her decisions and not even take her opinions seriously and make her feel like she's not good enough? I'm not sure what may be worse, physical or mental abuse. What do you think, Edward?" I spat.

My hands were now fists. He made me so angry I wanted to kill him. Bella was better off without him but I couldn't, not just yet.

"I didn't know she felt that way." His voice was weak.

"Well, now you know. Grow the fuck up and get some life experiences, kid. Your close minded brain makes me sick." I said coldly.

I walked past them. He didn't stop me this time. He was too a shame to even look up or do anything. Too my dismay I felt his emotions. He was really upset and confused. 'Why did I say that? Did I really mean it? Am I really that…controlling? I just love Bella so much. The years have changed…' he thought. God dammit! Now I felt like I was too harsh on him.

"Don't put Bella in a cage she's not a bird. She capable of make her choices. She might be clumsy but she isn't dumb. A relationship has to share responsibilities and both sides need to make equal amount of sacrifices and each person's opinion should have the same amount of value." I wasn't sure where I was going with this or why I was saying it. "I have to go." I muttered. I need to sew my mouth shut and keep my damn feelings in check. A couple of days ago I would have kicked his ass senseless now I was trying to comfort him? What the fuck?

I started to walk away. Rosalie gave me an approval glance, Alice seemed proud, Esme and what I'm guessing is her husband gave me a weak smile, Emmett gave me a wink, and Jasper gave me a grin. I frowned when I saw Jasper. Maybe I am a harlot. Stupid Edward making me feel guilty.

"We brought four-wheelers. I can give you a ride." Alice said cheerfully.

A little too cheerful for what just happen. Can there ever be rain in her parade? But I was glad she wasn't affected by what just happened.

"Nah, I can walk." I smiled.

"Your house really is far away. I'm not even sure how you made it this far." She raised a perfect plucked eyebrow.

She looked so adorable. I shook that thought away. Bad brain! I scolded my mind.

"I've been walking for a while." I said and began to walk away.

"Please, let me give you a ride." She gave me big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I sighed.

Wait did puppy dog eyes work on me? Dammit. I'm becoming weak too weak. Something I couldn't afford to be. The secrets needed to be guarded by someone strong not someone who gives in to puppy dog eyes. I needed advice and I knew who too ask. I just hope I see the black owl tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice drove the four-wheeler to the road where a red BMW was waiting. She opened the door for me. I felt butterflies as I sat down. All this new emotions made me feel awkward. Alice and I were silent. I could tell she kept glancing my way. I soon felt nervous under her gaze.

"Thank you for looking over Bella." Alice spoke up first.

"She's a friend. I look after my friends." I said.

I couldn't look at her so I just stared out the window. She made me feel nervous. The butterflies were still flying around in my stomach.

"You just meet her." Alice said thoughtfully "You most really be a nice person."

I felt my heart sank. I wasn't a nice person. I was a liar who hurt people that wanted to know the secrets. I was the person who might have to kill her if she ever found out what I hid. I'm a terrible person.

The rest of the way we stayed silent. Alice seemed to be deep in thought. I didn't want to disturbed her so I just looked out the window. Thoughts of the past came rushing in. I could try to forget the memories but I couldn't forget the feelings. I glanced over at Alice. She looked troubled. She looked at me.

Our eyes meet and I felt like I was melting. My heart missed a beat. That missed beat made me return to the real world. I looked down at my feet. She was the one I had to stay away from. She the one I might have to kill. I couldn't feel anything for her.

"We're here." She said softly.

"Thank you for the ride." I said just above a whisper.

I opened the door but before I could step out Alice grabbed my arm. I looked at her. Her golden eyes full of questions. Questions I wish she wouldn't be asking or figuring out the answers to them.

"You know we're hiding something…why aren't you trying to figure out what it is? I know you're capable of figuring it out." She said.

I was taken aback by what she said. Alice was right. I really haven't done all that was in my power to figure out the Cullen's secret. I knew I could figure it out within minutes by using my powers but I was avoiding finding out, why?

My cellphone rang, it was from New York. I knew that number by hurt, it was Cherry.

"I have to go. Thanks again for the ride." I said before shutting the door.

I answered the call while I quickly made my way inside the house.

"About fucking time you answer. Jared has a job for you." Cherry said annoyed.

I ran up my room and grabbed my second laptop. Jared had sent me an e-mail it had direction to a place in Seattle.

"Why are you so fucking angry?" I said while remember the directions.

"Because you don't answer your other home phone and you left us. Call me from the other phone." Cherry hung up.

I felt an adrenaline rush as I call Cherry from my Blackberry. I didn't expect to have jobs here in Washington. From what I heard from Cherry, Jared only sends packages in New York.

"You were our best fucking driver and you left us. This made my job a little more difficult." Cherry answered.

"Sorry, Cherry, but it was time for me to leave. So this is going to be my last job?" I asked as I changed.

"That's correct, Dancer, it's your last job. Your money is already in your account. I can't believe I won't call you from this phone anymore." Cherry sighed.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Maybe we can meet for a drink without having people chasing us." I chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like a fun night." Cherry said.

Cherry and I became friends when Caleb took me to a drag race. She and I got into a fight and we settled it on the road. I won that's when she told Jared about me, and that's how I got my first job. It was shady but it was a lot of money. You can't say no to a lot of money or the rush you get from doing something bad and not getting caught.

"What am I transporting?" I asked as I put my hair in a braid.

"I think it's a pack of pure absinthe." She said.

Pure absinthe is absinthe that is illegal in the U.S. It's becoming more popular each year. I tried the legal kind of absinthe and its way different from the illegal one.

"You better get going." Cherry said "Good luck, Dancer, not like you needed."

I chuckled "Thanks anyways. Thanks for everything, Cherry."

"What the hell are you getting emotional?" She asked shocked "Gross."

"I think being in the west coast made me more sympathetic." I sighed.

"Weird, guess I'm never moving there." Cherry chuckled "But it we did have our good times, can't say I won't miss your psycho ass."

"Awe, tough Cherry misses me!" I laughed.

"Shut the fuck up and go do your job." Cherry hung up.

Same old Cherry, I'm going to miss running away from the cops. I wrinkled my nose. That's the last thing I needed! I couldn't be home sick. What the fuck was wrong with me? I shook everything out of my head and headed to where the car I would be driving was.

I smiled at the black Porsche waiting for me in La Push. I parked my car in a gas station. I told the cashier that it broke down and I was going to pick it up later that night. He told me that was fine. I made my way to the Porsche and started to race to Seattle. I go to the place without a problem. It was an old warehouse. I grabbed the gun in the glove box and hid it under my clothes.

I walked out and knocked. A man answered. I told him the password. I pointed to the trunk.

"It's in there." I said bored.

The job seems to be boring but that was before two men dragged out a girl with black long hair out of the trunk. She was so not pure absinthe. I felt my blood rush down to my feet. The girl's blue eyes looked up at me hopelessly. She reminded me of Alice for some odd reason which made me upset.

"Who that fuck is that?" I screamed at the man in the door.

"She's our package." He frowned at me "Do we have a problem?"

I saw him touch his gun. One of the two guys who had the girl pulled out a gun. That's when I noted their red eyes. What did Cherry and Jared get me into?

I pulled out my gun and shot the guy who pulled out the gun. He didn't even fucking flinch! The guy in the door pulled my hair.

"You really shouldn't have done that, sweet heart." The man growled.

I send a gust of wind and he went flying back. I dodged the other guy. I grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down. They were moving in super speed. They weren't human. So what were they? I tried to take away the air but they didn't suffocate they just got up. The one with black hair, who was in the door, kicked me in the stomach. I hit the wall. The building shook.

"What the fuck is she?" One of them said.

I stood up. Now that I was in danger I couldn't feel the pain. I took out my metal lighter. I grabbed the flame. I put the lighter away and made a ball of fire. No matter what they are, fire is everything's weakness. I threw the ball of fire at the man with black hair. He started to scream. The two other ones came at me. I dodged their punches. I hit the one of them. He fell to the ground screaming. I hit the other one and he did the same. I walked over to one of them and pulled his head off his body. I heard the girl gasp.

"Better be safe than sorry." I told her.

She gave a small nervous nod.

I did the same thing with the other two. I put their heads into a barrel and lit them on fire. I saw a big garbage container on the back. I took one of the bodies and put it in. The girl had untied herself and she helped me with one of the bodies. I gave her a small smile and went for the other one. I lit all three bodies on fire. The girl just looked at me with amazement.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I'm nothing." I said as I saw the smoke go up.

I grabbed the girl by the arm. We started to walk around the city. I was looking for a car I could hotwire when I heard the girl hissed and bends over in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I haven't fed in days." She tells me weakly.

Her eyes were burly open. I knew she wasn't talking about food.

"What do you eat?" I asked.

She chuckled weakly "I don't eat, I drink…" she fainted before she could tell me.

I picked her up and went to a motel. I knew she was going to say energy. I remember I had seen her when I was smaller. She was the one that helped me control the wind. The one that helped me escaped a lot of close calls when I was smaller. Why the hell did those creeps have her?


	11. Chapter 11

I saw the once- familiar stranger lying on the bed in the motel room. Her face was pale and her chest rose slowly. Her pulse was weak. She was dying and I didn't know what to do. I sat next to her on the bed. I had so many questions that needed to be answered by her. Like why she disappeared or why all my memories of her are blurry. I kneeled beside her when her eyes opened. She gave me a weak smile and touched my cheek. I saw the pain in her blue eyes.

"You grew up to be such a beautiful woman, Salome." She said weakly.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smelled like roses in the spring. Her scent was so familiar even more than her face.

"How do I save you?" I asked.

I was determent to save her. I needed her. She chuckled lightly and lightly shook her head.

"I don't need saving. I've lived long enough, my dear." She said.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm old…very old." She chuckled "It's my time to leave this Earth. I'm completely fine with that. I lived what I had to live…my mission is complete."

I lightly squeeze her hand. She was the only thing that linked me to the mysterious force that hunts me…that chose me. I needed her alive. A selfish thought since she looked happy to soon be gone.

"Did you live a happy life?" I asked her.

"All the nights I taught you were the happiest of my life. Your bright smile saved me from this insane world I was born into. So some parts of my life were happy." She said.

I felt tears threating to come out. I didn't even remember her but she remember me with such fondness. I felt like the worst person on the face of the Earth.

"Salome, don't cry silly girl. It's not your fault you can't clearly remember me. You can't clearly remember me because that's how things are done. I took care of you until you were ready to protect yourself. I was so glad I saw you blossom into who you are now." Her voice was getting weaker.

"Don't speak. You're getting weaker by the second." I seemed to beg.

"No, now is the time to speak. I can't tell you what's soon to happen but I can tell you that you're going to have to make a big decision very soon." She touched my face and made me look her in the eyes "Salome, my little girl, all my nights were spent thinking of all that I didn't dare to do. I lay in bed regretting. I don't want that to be you. I want you to go to bed with a smile on your beautiful face." She took a sharp breath. I clung to her hand. I didn't fight the tears any longer I just let them fall. For the first time in all my life I felt loved, and the person who made me feel like that was dying in front of me. "You can ask me one question. So make it a good one, Salome." She whispered.

"Who were those inhumanly things and why did they have you?" I asked.

She chuckled. I knew I had asked two questions but I had to know.

"They were from the Volturi guard. They know…" Her chest stopped moving, her blue eyes clouded, her skin turned cold, and all color left her body. I looked at her motionless body. I just kneeled there waiting for nothing. I kissed her hand before letting it go.

I wasn't sure what to do with the body. As I was about to care her to go bury her out in the woods, her body tuned to ash and a gust of wind blew away her remains. They went out the opened window. I saw the bed she was laying on with amazement. This all seemed like a bad dream. I snapped out of my thoughts when my cellphone rang. I wiped away my tears before I answered.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Salome, where are you? I saw the note but it's three in the afternoon already. " My father said worried.

"I'm in Seattle. I had to do something." I said tiredly.

"Jacob said your car was in a gas station. Who are you with?" He asked.

Damn Jacob and his big mouth.

"I'm with…Alice Cullen." I lied.

"Is she one of the daughters of Carlisle?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is. We went shopping and got a bit to eat but we're on our way." I said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was just scared you ran away, again." He sighed.

"No, I'll be home by dinner. I have to go Alice wants to hit one more store before we go." I said.

I heard him laugh and say okay. I hung up. I looked around the room once more. There was no sign of what happened. I grunted when I heard my phone go off again.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Where are you?" Alice said angrily.

What the hell did I do to her? I wanted to snap at her but I didn't feel like fighting or even lying at that moment.

"I'm in Seattle." I said.

She didn't respond for a moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with worry.

"Yeah, but I need a ride…"

"Where are you?" She asked quickly.

I told her the name of the motel and she told me she was on her way. I sat on the ground staring at the bed waiting for Alice to pick me up.

Alice and I sat in a restaurant. She had insisted I needed to eat something. A plate of spaghetti was in front of me. Alice stared at me and I stared at the spaghetti. I really didn't feel hungry. The spots I was hit started to hurt. It took all of my strength to not let out a scream of pain. I look up at Alice. She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't be stubborn and eat the food."

I pushed the plate to her. I really couldn't eat. I felt like I was going to die. I honestly wouldn't mind that. All my pains would be gone, forever, along with the secrets.

"I'm really not hungry. I think if I eat I'll just vomit." I told her honestly.

She looked at the plate and then at me. She folded her arms and shook her head. Now, who's being stubborn?

"I want you to try." She frowned.

I sighed. I didn't feel like arguing. Too much has happened. I really didn't want Alice to be mad at me. That would really be the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae. I took a bit and gave her a weak smile. She smiled up at me. I felt relived she wasn't mad.

"So what happened?" She asked.

This was the first time she had asked me. I thought she would have asked me earlier. I was glad she didn't because I would've broken down. I would have told her everything. Not like she would've believed me. I shrugged.

"Nothing, I just wanted to have an adventure." I said nonchalantly.

The pain on my back becomes stronger. I took a deep breath. She didn't seem to notice. I needed to get home. I felt terrible.

"Your adventure took you to a cheap motel in Seattle." She said a little in disbelieve.

An emotion of worry and fear crossed her face. I looked down. I didn't want to see anymore emotions. I didn't want to feel any more pain. My body started to scream in pain. I bit my tongue. It took me a moment to regain my control over the pain.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said "Can we go? I need to get home."

Alice's eyes darken. She stood up angrily. I looked up at her puzzled. She just started to walk away. I wasn't sure what I did or if I should follow her. She stopped and turned to me annoyed.

"Aren't you coming?" She said.

I quickly got up and followed her. I felt a little dizzy but I managed to get to her BMW. She slammed her door angrily. I jumped which made my body ache even more. Alice took a deep breath. She murmured a sorry before driving in high speed. We sat in silence all the way to my house. Alice didn't even acknowledge me once. I felt horrible. My body's pain now sipped into my heart. Alice parked in front of my house. She still looked angry. It pained me that I was the one who did that to her. I only cause pain to the once who try to get close to me. I wish I was just invisible so I couldn't hurt anybody else. But that was too easy, life could never be easy. What's the fun of that, right?

"Why are you angry?" I finally had the courage to ask her.

"I'm angry that the spaghetti was horrible and it cost so much." Her eyes were a shade darker.

I felt my body start to become numb. She was pissed which means I could be in trouble. My body went into defense mood. I felt worried and relieved. The pain numbed down but I didn't want to hurt Alice. My body was in defense mood. I hope my brain doesn't go into that mood.

"You're lying." I said calmly.

"What you're the only one who is allowed to lie?" I looked at her shocked "I see through your mask, Salome, I see through your lies. You can fool everyone else, even yourself, but you can't fool me. You're not the Salome Bella looks up to, that Salome isn't real. You lie so well that sometimes I wonder if you believe those lies. You're not a brave and strong person. You're just a very good liar. " She said angrily. I felt something inside me shatter. The tears were threating to come out. The pain started to come back. I opened my mouth to answer her but I couldn't find my words. The pain most of eaten them. I just said a quick thank you and slowly made my way to the house.

My body was in pain, so was my heart. I fell to the ground after I had closed the door. My head hit the wooden floor. I blacked out for a couple moments. I started to crawl to the living room. I needed to get to my room, but I was into much pain. I also felt dizzy and my vision was blurring. I hold back the screams that wanted to come out. I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want my enemies have the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain. Even if most of them were die.

I lay next to the couch. I couldn't even get up to the soft couch. I closed my eyes. I could feel the pain devour my body. In a strange way, it felt good. I felt so normal. I didn't feel like the liar Alice thinks I am. I chuckled bitterly. I winced in pain. I was a liar. I would love to believe I lied to the once I cared about for their protection, but I think that, what made me not speak up, was the fear. The fear of never having them near me, the fear of them locking me up in a hospital for the rest of my life, and the fear of never having the moments of normalcy I loved so much.

Alice was right; I wasn't a brave and strong person. At that moment I felt weaker than any normal human. I also felt like a fake. Who was Salome Torres? I didn't even know. I have buried her with all the lies I had said throughout my life. I was no body.

I heard the doorbell ring it sounded so distant. I felt myself slipping into a peaceful darkness. I closed my eyes. I reopened them what seemed seconds later. I saw Bella looking down at me with tears falling down her pale face. She was screaming but I couldn't hear her. I also saw Edward who was talking into a cellphone. He even looked scared. I wonder why. Maybe he loves Bella so much he doesn't want her new friend to die. Or maybe he just wanted to kill me himself. I wanted to chuckle at my ideas but I couldn't. I couldn't feel the pain…I couldn't feel my body. The peaceful darkness soon engulfed me.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to a strange eerie peacefulness. I slowly opened my eyes. When they were half open I reclosed them. I was a little afraid of what I would find. Was I dead? I took a deep breath and let it out quickly when I smelt pomegranate. I saw a black sky above me with a moon and sun close to each other. The sun didn't shine brighter than the moon. Neither gave any warmth. The unwarm sun was a dark shade of orange. And the moon was blood red. There were no stars. I shivered. I sat up and looked at the ground. I was lying on snow. There was gray snow everywhere. The snow almost looked like ashes. I looked around. There were rundown buildings everywhere. It looked like a bomb had hit. Dry blood stained the broken pavement. I was in a ruined city. My eyes searched for any life. There was no one around. A fear set in my body.

I started to walk around the ruined city. My feet were bare but the gray snow didn't hurt my feet. I couldn't feel the snow's coldness. My head snapped in front of me. There was a screaming near. I started to run into the forest. I noticed I ran faster which made me panic. My body is just in defense mood, I thought. I searched for the person who was screaming. I stopped when I was near a stream. A willow tree was in the other. I saw someone in the corner of my eye. I turned to see an old red haired woman staring at me with fear. She fell to her knees. I walked to her slowly. When I was in front of her she hugged my legs.

"Please, don't kill me. Please, have misery on me." The old woman begged.

I looked at her horrified. Why would she think I would kill her? She had done nothing to me. I didn't even know her.

"Why would I kill you?" I asked.

She looked up at me with complete confusion. Her eyes filled with fear. "You're one of them." She whispered.

I was one of whom? She looked at me in complete shock.

"Salome?" She whispered. Her voice….it was Tessa.

"Tessa, is that you?" I whispered.

She nodded. How could this be Tessa? This woman was old.

"Salome! You caught my meal! You can have her if you wish, love." A man with red eyes and long platinum blond hair smiled at me. His eyes were like the ones of the men that had attached me in Seattle.

It I slowly realized he had called Tessa his meal. Tessa started to beg for her life again. The man shrugged at me and dug his white teeth into Tessa's neck. I was too shocked to do anything. Everything happened so quickly. I stepped back and felt water. I looked down and saw the water of the stream. I fell to my knees as I saw my reflection. My eyes were red, and my olive skin was now pale. I looked the same but different. I was like him.

"You're beautiful, my love." He whispered.

My body shook with fear. What had happened? I looked up at the sky. They had found out the secrets. I jumped into the deep stream. I needed to wash away what I had done. I had slipped. I had spoken. I had failed. I heard him call my name. I opened my eyes. Before I could go up I felt a shock go through out my body.

I found myself in darkness. Shortly I found myself gasping for air. My eyes flew open. The lights were blinding but I quickly got use to them. I saw three doctors around me. My father and mother looked at me with shock. I looked down at myself. I was in a hospital gown. I pull the I.V out and pulled the wires out of me. The doctors told me I had to calm down. I kicked one of them on the face when he tried to hold my legs down. How could I calm down? I was be on pissed. I had a warning! I was going to slip up! I punched another doctor who was trying to hold my right arm down. I punched the other one who told me I had to calm down for my own good. What does he know about my own good? I don't even know about my own good! I felt like punching something else. I lifted my fist ready to punch a male nurse when I felt a cold hand on my fist.

"Please calm down." A velvety soft voice begged.

I turned around and saw Jasper looking down at me. His face was full of worry and fear. I felt a pinch. My head turned around. I saw one of the Cullen's in a white lab coat. He was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and he had injected me with something. Hadn't I punched him? The other doctors were knocked out. I thought before I felt sleepy. My body soon started to go numb. I cursed the Cullen cult before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
